


Young Fun

by DJ_Bonez



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: 180s here yo!, Gags, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, I wanted to get rid of my shipping fumes, KuuDere has a horny side, Midori is bae, Midori playing matchmaker basically, Midori's a pervert, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rope Bondage, Senpai is a sadist, Underage Sex, Who cares????, Why Did I Write This?, YanSim because I can, i love it, it's like 4AM, maybe a little bit of plot, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Bonez/pseuds/DJ_Bonez
Summary: Midori likes shipping. A lot.





	

" _YandereDev_ ,"

"I'm working Midori,"

" _YandereDev_ ,"

"I'm _working_ Midori,"

" _YandereDev_ ,"

"I said I'm _working_ Midori!" YandereDev stood up and gave the other a glare.

" _YandereDev_ ,"

He sighed before slumping back in his seat.

"Okay, what is it Midori?"

"Can I have your permission to play around with the characters a bit?"

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"I mean, can I have your computer to play around with the characters?"

"By play around you mean...?"

Midori puffed out her cheeks and played with the hem of her skirt.

"I want to bring my shippings to life!" she blurted out. Embarrassed, she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Your...shippings?" YandereDev raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said, recovering from her previous response, "I just wanted to play around, that's all."

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Please! Just let me use your computer and then you can put the code back to normal like nothing happened once I'm done."

"Okay, fine _. But_."

"But what?"

"Silence! I'm pausing for dramatic effect."

Midori rolled her eyes.

"If you mess up the original code, I'll remove you from the game. Understand?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Alright, I'm trusting you."

"Don't worry YandereDev. You can count on me!"

"Good. Now I need to get myself an espresso."

YandereDev got up before making his way out of his office.

"Bye! I also have a few errands to run. I'll be back by tonight!"

"See ya! Don't worry about me!"

She heard loud bang from the door. The plan was ready to get into action.

Midori sat down on the seat and then settled her hands on the keyboard.

**"Now let's have some _real_ fun."**


End file.
